


Something about Pineapples

by lizleenimbus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Tooth Rotting Fluff, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleenimbus/pseuds/lizleenimbus
Summary: Sam witnesses what he knew he was going to witness one day. Pineapples are involved.------------------------Just a small ficlet I wrote to accompany a drawing I made, for Valentine's Day. :)It's not really about Valentine's Day specifically, but mostly just fluff for the occasion. I hope you enjoy it, writing isn't my primary means of expression but I do enjoy it. This is somewhat cliche, and unforgivably fluffy, but that's me in a nutshell :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 116
Kudos: 1155
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Something about Pineapples

The thing is, Sam’s not dumb. 

In fact it’s kind of a point of sarcastic pride sometimes, that he feels like the owner of Team Free Will’s sole brain cell.

He _did_ see it coming. He swears. 

He just didn’t think it would be now - like right now - in the middle of the garage, with an unwitting audience. 

But when he stops to really think about it, he probably should have guessed it would happen right _fucking_ now, given the day’s events. It’s just… he was distracted. 

Had he not been so preoccupied with actually _finding_ Dean and subsequently dispatching the demonic underlings that had sought to prove themselves by trussing up the Winchesters (seriously, hadn’t they learned their lesson yet?), he might have figured it out. 

Sam remembers now, the expression of righteous fury clouding Cas’ features after the taunting phone call, the likes of which he hadn’t seen since they’d first met the angel. How Cas, who was once Heaven’s greatest strategist, had stormed out of the bunker with barely a second thought - plan or consequences be damned - while he and Jack were left to haplessly scramble for weapons in his thundering wake. Arming themselves had proven pointless though, because weak as his Grace was lately, Cas hadn’t spared a single spark in razing the decrepit shack without a single hitch of hesitation. Like a tidal wave through a shattered dam, the angel had blasted the door in and growled his way through the comically-raised henchman eyebrows until nothing and no one were left. How the ceaseless hordes of evil underlings were even shocked anymore still baffled Sam. 

Either way, the bodies were still smoking when they’d finally found Dean, tied up and bloody in a typically gloomy unfinished basement. 

Sam thinks back to the way Dean’s battered features had landed on Sam’s in a flood of gratitude and honest-to-god embarrassment, like this had been some sort of rookie mistake. He also remembers how his brother’s expression had shifted then, practically melting, once his eyes had found Cas’, wild with concern.

Sam should have seen it when Dean realized that the trenchcoat had been ruined in the fight to get him out of there - because of course there’d been _more_ demons - and how _this_ somehow, seemed to physically break his heart out of all the things that had happened to him that day. (Cas had mojo'ed it back together mere instants after they'd gotten into the Impala, but still.) 

The second they’d gotten back to the Bunker, Dean had done his customary rounds, hugging Sam and ruffling Jack’s hair with affection.

When he’d passed Baby and gotten to Cas though….well, Sam _really_ should have seen it coming. 

It’s not even anything dramatic, like the hundreds of scenarios he’d pictured over the years in his front-row frustration. Sam is almost disappointed. 

Dean simply leans in, gently cupping Cas’ face like he always seems compelled to with the angel, and Cas kisses him right back, easy as anything. 

Like they’ve been doing it for fucking years. 

It’s so anticlimactic that Sam actually sighs out loud and rolls his eyes, not even bothering with the “finally” or the pretending to be surprised. 

He’s happy of course. Ecstatic really, because his brother’s ears are tinged pink and Cas seems to be grinning the best he can while his lips are otherwise engaged, and goddamnit, Sam is man enough to admit that it’s all pretty fucking adorable. 

Or at least that's the case before he notices Cas’ hands slipping south in a decidedly impious direction and - OKAY. It’s time to get the hell out of dodge and fast, because this cuddly little scene is suddenly losing its PG rating faster than Sam’s eyes are capable of unseeing. And he’s had to unsee _a lot_ of disturbing things in his life. 

“Okayyyyyyy uh, Jack, how about we get some post-hunt pizza while your Dads uh... ‘unpack’, huh?” he offers, carefully ushering the wide-eyed Nephilim towards the door. 

For his part, Jack wears the same innocently delighted expression he dons in regards to most things. At Sam’s coaxing, he takes one last fleeting glance at the pair before replying “With pineapples, please?” 

Sam squeezes his shoulders with a grin and heads them out. 

Just as Sam breaches the staircase leading into the bunker, Dean pipes up. 

“We are _not_ getting pineapple.” 

“Dean,” Cas scolds in a rougher timbre than usual, if that’s even possible.

Sam turns in time to catch Dean casually wiping his mouth in an indecent scrape of stubble - ew - but also wearing a familiar look of pig-headed resolve. 

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean argues back, “if we’re going to raise this kid right, he is not having freaking _fruit_ on his pizza. It’s…. It’s not natural.”

He claps Sam on the shoulder as he strolls past.

“Right Sammy?” 

Sam _“psshts_ ” loudly. 

“I’m not sure in which universe you’re picturing me getting involved in this,” Sam grumbles, letting Cas by. The angel treats the younger Winchester to a soft smile before poking Dean in the shoulder. His finger looks particularly smite-y. 

“It seems to _me_ ” the angel begins, and the finality in his tone informs Sam that his poor, whipped older brother is just done for, “that there are a great number of things you once thought _unnatural_ that are actually quite enjoyable. Unless you’ve changed your mind, of course.” 

Sam huffs out a laugh and watches his older brother stop mid-stride. Dean veers around and surprisingly, there's not even the slightest sniff of indignation in his features, as Sam had expected. In fact, Dean's eyes seem to be dancing - like actually _sparkling_ , _gross_ \- with an amused sort of mischief as he considers the angel's argument. Sam grimaces visibly as Dean's face turns unmistakably wicked then, just before he proceeds to launch a positively wolfish grin at Cas. He looks like he's found the goose with the golden eggs; except _this_ goose wears permanent sex-hair, a very removable trench-coat and a lopsided smirk that says he's more than enthusiastic about being plucked. " _Annnnnnd that's enough forever",_ Sam thinks. 

“Point,” Dean agrees meanwhile, far, FAR too easily. “Pineapple it is. But make sure it’s on a separate pie, Sam. I don’t want that unspeakable shit on mine.” 

Sam swears he hears Cas, in all his infinite, cosmic wisdom, mutter something about ' _other unspeakable things that might be preferable_ ' - because the angel is apparently on a roll with his dirty metaphors today - and bolts. 

He barely manages to squeeze by before they're at it again. 

...Oh _god._

They're _disgusting_.

And this… this is a thing he’s going to have to deal with now.

As he reaches Jack in the map room, he finds himself wondering if the past decade of barely-repressed pining was actually better than these jarringly-opened floodgates of unrestrained flirting, dirty jokes, and wow- LOUD smooching. (And dear god, how in the multiverse is it that he's able to _hear_ ass-grabbing?)

In all, Sam feels curiously unprepared because honestly? 

He should have seen it coming. 

  
  



End file.
